mistletoe and coco
by purplepeace02
Summary: Kurt comes home for winter vacation horrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please please please review **

**I'm making this up as i go along so it's not great,sorry**

**and I apologize for any misspelled words**

**Enjoy!:) :) :) :):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee sadly**

"Kurt!"

"Finn!"

The two boys met each other in the middle of the driveway arms wide. To anyone just passing by this would have been a bizarre sight. Kurt had finally returned from Dalton academy for Christmas break and Finn was overjoyed. He hadn't realized how much he loved Kurt until he was gone. He was so excited when Carole told him Kurt would be home for the holidays and it showed in how tightly his grasp on his petite stepbrother was. The just stood there embracing each other in the freezing cold for about half a minute. When they finally broke apart Finn noticed tears in Kurts eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Finn asked concerned.

"Um.. nothing I'm fine I just really missed you, Carol, Dad, home, Glee club, everything!" he said giggleing a little while wiping the tears away

"Okay, Kurt I'm so glad your back you have no clue how much everyone misses you!"

"Finn, can we continue this conversation inside?"

"Sure ,it is really cold out here"

They walked back in the house and after Carole, Burt, and Finn rambled on about how much they had missed Kurt for a good 15minutes Finn and Kurt went downstairs to Kurts old room were Finn was now staying. They hadn't yet moved into a new house. Kurts room remained the way he had left it. He had taken alot of his stuff with him to Dalton, but some of the basics he had left behind were untouched like his bed. The only thing he noticed different about the room was the bed on the other side of the room and a few posters of random football players.. Kurt let out a deep sigh and flopped down on his over sized fluffy mattress staring at the sealing.

"Did you miss your bed?" Finn asked sitting on his own

"Oh yeah"

"Hmmmmm" Finn buried his face in his pillow

"Finn you seem so different , whats changed?"

Finn looked up at the boy .He thought back to everything that had happened since Kurt had left.

"Well Rachel and I broke up"

"What?" Kurts eyes looked like they were about to pop right out if his head

"Um.. well Rachel found out about what happened with me and Santana and-"

Kurt cut him off,"Thats it she just dumped you right there?"

"Actually I broke up with her. While we were fighting Rachel made out with Puck and it probably would have gone all the way if Puck hadn't stopped it"

Now Kurts mouth was wide open

"Wow I'm sorry Finn I never thought you guys would ever break up. you seemed so perfect together."

"I didn't think Rachel was like this she cheated on me because she knew after what happened with Quinn I'de be really hurt... she was right", he took a deep shakey breath," Kurt, I've only had 2 girlfriends in my entire life , they both cheated on me what the hell is wrong with me!"

"Finn Its not your fault they can't see what a great person you are!"

" Thankyou , I don't want to get back together with Rachel she wants to but I dont , and everything was just so hard with her"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... she had limits and boundaries with mistletoe!"

Hey it was the holidays why not trash Rachel and he needed to change the mood a little from depressing

"Boundaries?"

"Ya, she said under mistletoe a kiss should be shared between a boy and a girl ,be at least 8 seconds long, there should be no tong involved, and they should have there arms rapped around each other and only there"

"Okay thats just ridiculous and did you say only a boy and a girl? shes got 2 dads for petes sake!"

"She says she has no problem with her dads kissing , but if its under mistletoe she freaks out!She says it goes against histories customs!"

Finn thought for a second about the ridiculous conversation he was having with Kurt. no matter what the topic he sure did love talking to him

"Thats crazy! What kind of history is she talking about!"

"Tell that to Rachel when I tried to tell her it was crazy she ignored me for 3 days!"

"There should be no boundaries to mistletoe! The last time I checked the custom is if your under mistletoe you kiss, and the rest... people make up themselves!"

Finn thought it was absolutely adorable how Kurt was getting so riled up about this , his voice got this certain pitch to it that just drove Finn insane. The first time he noticed it he thought it was funny in the friendliest way possible. Then right after the wedding he thought about how he would get to here that pitch every time Kurt got mad or excited about something. But right then and there his mind was clouded with romantic thoughts as he felt his pants begin to tighten and he couldn't help but smile mischievously, but the weirdest part was even after he realized what was going on in his head and his pants he didn't try to stop it because it felt too good.

"So you think no matter what people have to kiss under the mistletoe no boundaries or exceptions?"

"Absolutely"

"Kurt will you follow me?"

"Sure" Kurt said happily

They walked up the stairs and on the way to the family room they saw a note taped to the front door

finn and kurt

we've gone to the grocery store

be good

we'll be back later

love,

Burt+Carol :)

Finns grin grew wider at this. Finn who had Kurts hand stopped in the doorway and scanned the room. There was a fire roaring on the other side of the room. There was also a tall glowing tree (that had yet to be decorated because that was Kurts favorite part) that made the entire room smell amazing!There was a fluffy couch near the fireplace, a small TV, and piles and piles of turned his attention back to Kurt who was also admiring the room and smiling. No one knew this , but incidentally it was both Kurt and Finn's favorite room in the entire house. Sometimes Finn would sneek into the cozy room when Burt and Carol were out and flip through scrapbook after scrapbook filled with pictures of his stepbrother, thinking though like Kurt had been adorable when he was younger ,and sometimes that led to thoughts of how Kurt was still adorable ,which led to romantic thoughts, which led to tight pants, and he loved it all! Finally Kurt turned back to face the boy only to feel his worm breath tickle his nose. They were so close he could hear Finns heart racing. Wait ...why was it racing?

"Um..." was all Kurt could really get out

It was really hard to think with Finns sweet sent of candy canes and cookie dough surrounding wanted to be so much closer to him( if that was even possible). Without saying a word Finn grabbed Kurts chin tenderly and pushed his head up gently so his eyes could see what was directly above them. Hanging there in the door frame from a thread was a small piece of misletoe. Kurts expression immediately changed to shock. His mouth opened slightly and he released a small gasp and Finn impulsively took that opportunity to capture Kurts lips. Kurts eyes widened and he directed his attention ounce again back to his step brother who was kissing him with such passion. Kurt would be lieing if he said he didn't like it, but he felt so confused. He did the first thing tha came to mind ,he pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt looked up to Finns eyes which were filled with confusion and sadness.

"Kissing you"

"Why?"

In response Finn pointed up towards the mistletoe hanging just above there heads and Kurt just stared at him in shock

"Finn we are related"

"Kurt we are under mistletoe"

Finn through it right back at him

"Finn I thought you were straight"

"Kurt I thought you said if your under mistletoe you kiss with no exceptions or boundaries?"

"Ya...b-but-"

Finn cut him off "Im sorry Kurt its just after you left something changed I felt like something was missing but I couldnt figure out what it was. Then when Rachel and I broke up it kind of became clear, Kurt I love you .. more then a brother and I've never felt more passionate about anything or anyone"

"Oh shut up and kiss me"

Kurt leaned in quickly and took control of the kiss. He began to nibble on Finns bottom lip making the taller boy give off a loud moan. Finn let parted his lips giving Kurt access. There tongs tangled and explored each others mouths until Finn pulled away. Kurts expression was a mixture of confusion, sadness, slight anger.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you would like to move this over to the couch" Finn whispered in a breathy and seductive voice that gave Kurt goosebumps. All Kurt could do was nod as his brother led him over to the soft sofa next to the roaring fire. Finn gently pushed Kurt on to his back and climbed on top of him. Finn immediately started straddling the smaller boys waist.

"Oh God yes Finn!"

Both of the teens had huge erections that showed through there jeans. Kurt was moaning uncontrollably with pleasure.

"You like that?"

In response Kurt grabbed the bulge in Finns pants and rubbed the thin denim layer making Finn moan a loud sexy moan that sent shivers down Kurts spine. They were both on cloud nine they both reached into each others wet pants and suddenly there paradise was shattered.

"Boys we're home"

The front door swung open and Caroles voice echoed through the house. Both the boys quickly snatched there hands out of each others pants . Finn jumped off Kurt and grabbed a scrapbook off the table in front of them in one swift movement. He flipped to a random page and they both pretended to be wrapped up in that random picture.

"Hey mom!"

"There you guys are. What are you two looking at?" she asked while walking behind the sofa to peek at the picture.

Thats when all three of them realized what was really on the laminated page.

"Aww..Kurt you were so adorable in the bath tub!" Carole cried out

The picture was of Kurt when he was about 4 splashing around in the bathtub grinning completely naked! Kurt was absolutely horrified at the picture and he felt the heat build up in his cheeks. He sat there with a red face and wide eyes in the aquard silence until Carole broke it.

"Well I'm gonna go help Burt with the grocerys you 2 catch up"

As soon as she was let an evil smile creep onto his face

"Ya know you really were adorable all wet and naked" Finn said slyly

Then Kurt let out a gasp and looked down to find Finns hand lightly rubbing his erection through the tight layer of denom. All Kurt could do was leaned in and Kurt could feel his warm breath tickle his ear.

"This is going to be a Christmas you will never forget"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I thaught I was done with this story but then I got this burst of creative genius that I couldn't ignore:)!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

It had been a few days since the mistletoe incident. The boys had actualy been trying to ignore it. Despite there seperate longing for eachother both of them resisted. But every once in a while Finn would slip Kurt a sly grin and begin to move a little closer to him Burt or Carole would always walk in and they w ould have to pretend one of them had something in there eye that the other was trying to get out. Aventualy they just gave up!

"Finn!"

"What?"  
"Were are you?"

"Canada!"  
"Haha"

Kurt came strutting down the stairs bags in hand and a look of egsatstion on his face. He threw the heavy bags down on his bed ,made his way over to the couch were Finn was glued to the TV and plopped himself down next to the taller boy in a fashionable heap.

"Long day shopping with Mercedes?"

"Mmhm"

Kurts face was buried in the couch cushon and Finn could'nt help but think of how cute Kurt was when he was tired, it was adorable! Without thinking he grabbed Kurts sholder and pulled him into his chest wrapping his arm around Kurt as if to protect him. Kurt looked up at Finn in surprise but then settled into his brothers firm chest. But then the silence was broken.

"Where are dad and Carole?"  
"Oh Burt took mom to breadsticks for a date" he chuckled a little on the word date. For some reson it always cracked Finn up when people in there 40's went out on dates.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"  
"Well they just left a few minutes before you came back so I'm geussing they'll be gone for a few hours"

Kurt let out a deep sigh and stood up leaving Finn pouting.

"I'll be right back"

A few mintues later he returned with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk balanced on a tray. Finn rushed to help Kurt set the heavy tray down on the table infront of them.

"Thanks Kurt"

"No problem I hope you like them I was up at 2am bakeing them!"

He let out a high pitched sigh and adjusted his hair impulsivly.

"Why?"

"Well what else am I suppost to do at 2am?" he let out a giggle

"Sleep?"  
"I dont think thats possible with your snorring"

This made Finns face go a deep red color, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile. They both sat down on the couch as Kurt continued laughing about Finns snorring. Finn decided to let Kurt have his fun, but he was happy when the laughter finaly died down and his face went back to its natural color. Finn reached out and snached a frosted snowman of the plate infront of them and bit off the green hat quickly. Kurt took a sip from his glass and when he lowered it Finn began to chuckle

"What?"

"Milk mustache"

"Oh"

Kurt was about to wipe the milk off of his face, but Finns hand swiftly stopped Kurts in mid air. He pushed Kurt onto his back and moved his face closer and closer to the smaller boys until they were only an inch apart.

"I got it" his voice was deeper and sexy

He slowly trailed his toung accross Kurts uper lip until the mustache was completely gone.

"All done" his voice had never sounded so breathy and perfect

Kurts eyes were closed and he let out a soft mone as Finn slowly began to rub his own erection into Kurts which was easily visible through the smaller boys tight pants. The grinding grew more intense by the second and the boys began panting loudly

"Mmmm yes Finn"

"You are so hot K-Kurt..."

"Oh my God F-Finn"

"So sexy so sexy!"  
"I love y-you Finn"

"I fucking love you too K-Kurt"

Somehow both the boys clothes had come of accept for there boxers. The mones of pleasure ecoed throughout the room as they came rapidly and fell in a heap onto the fluffy cushon.

"Oh my god Kurt that was i-in-incredible"

Finn was still panting heavily.

Kurt looked up at Finn with beutiful blue eyes that made Finn melt and kissed the taller boy with so much passion. It was as if Kurt was trying to tell Finn how muched he loved him,and needed him, and longed for him in that one kiss. Kurt began to nibble harshly on Finns bottom lip and Finn gladly gave him access. Finn was overcome with a great passion the second he tasted Kurts pepperment flavor and he only wanted more. For a minute and a half the boys explored every inch of eachothers mouths. Kurt seductivly and slowly began to hump Finns inner thigh causing the frankenteen to moan into Kurts mouth.

"You like that baby?" Kurts voice had never sounded sexyer

But before anything could happen again an annoying buzzing sound shattered the moment. The 2 boys realized it was coming from the vibrating phone on the table infront of them. Finn quickly sat up, snatched the phone off the table, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Finn please can we just talk about this?"

He could tell easily the annoying voice on the other end was Rachel. Her voice was shakey and he could tell she had been crying, But he had nothing to say to her.

"Rachel I thaught we were done with this I'm not getting back together with you...I'm sorry"

"But Finn-"

"Rachel stop I'm not talking about this anymore and I'm really busy right now! Good bye!"

He flipped the phone shut and stared at Kurts worried face.

"Are you okay?"

"Ofcorse but its sweet of you to be concerned Kurt"

The saprono gave him a sweet smile. He knew he had been harsh with Rachel, but she had deserved it after what she had done! And the fact thatshe had thaught they would just get back together if she asked made it worse. He loved Kurt because he knew Kurt really loved him back .Kurt wasn't like Quinn and Rachel and not just gender wise. Kurt could always make Finn smile even before Finn started having these feeling and Quinn and Rachel sometimes just made Finn feel bad about himself. Kurt always made Finn feel better and a lot of the time Quinn and Rachel were what got him down in the first place. Kurt always be there when Quinn and Rachel abandoned him. He knew he was trully inlove.

Finn threw his cellphone over his sholder and quickly leaned back in for a steamy makeout session but befor there lips could even connect there was another annoying buzz coming from the phone. The boys both let out a grunt of annoyence as Finn got up to grab his phone.

"Hello?"

Finn was ready to scream at Rachel

"Hey Finn we're on our way home we decided to just pick up a pizza for the family and go out this weekend"

"Oh okay I'll tell Kurt bye"

"bye"

Finn hung up the phone and dropped it at his side

"Whats up?"

"Burt and mom are on there way home they just picked up a pizza"

"Oh"

Both the boys seemes pretty disapointed because they both knew what the plans for tonight were

Kurt handed Finns bald up clothes to him while smiling

"Well that just gives us something to do this weekend"

Kurt gave Finn a peck on the lips and finished putting his clothes back on just as the boys heard the front door open

"Who wants pizza?"

The boys raced eachother upstairs and a minute later they returned back down the stairs plates in hand. They sat back down on the sofa and as Finn flipped through the channels Kurt snuggled into Finns warm chest. As Finn kissed Kurts forhead he thaugh to himself this is gonna be a fun weekend

**okay how was hat?:)**

**i hope you liked it:)**

**im not shure if i'm gonna continue it depwnds on how many reviews i get**

**so please please please please please review**

**stay gleeky**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
